Song Shots
by Nithul
Summary: TEMPORARILY FINISHED! This is a collection of one shot songs I need to get out of my head. The pairing is ultimately YugixAtemu Blindshipping, or YugixYami Puzzleshipping. Each chapter is a story of it's own, and is not related to any other of the chapter. Enjoy! 10th chapter- 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield
1. Christmas and You

**Alverna:** Here's my first one shot.

**Ryou:** You have more?

**Alverna: **Currently, and not counting this one, I have three more.

**Atemu: **And when will those be posted?

**Alverna: **My other Christmas one will be posted soon. The other two, no idea.

**Yugi:** Alverna does not own Yugioh, or any Go Fish! songs. Enjoy the one shot!

* * *

><p><span>Christmas and You<span>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve in Domino City. Two years had passed since the Ceremonial Battle and Atemu, Bakura, and Marik had entered the afterlife.<p>

Yes, the Gods allowed Bakura to enter, as Zorc was controlling his actions and he did not remember anything that he had done under Zorc's control. Though Bakura was given his memories of what did happen before he entered the afterlife. Small pain, large gain.

As for Marik, he was brought out of the shadow realm and was going to be judged. What had surprised everyone was that Malik spoke up and said that Marik had merely been acting off of his own hate and anger. Not knowing any other emotion, he really couldn't be judge as a full human. So he was allowed admittance, not judged and since no person happened to be wandering soulless, in order to get a taste of other emotions and 'life', as Bakura put it.

Yugi was just leaving church with Ryou, Malik, and Joey. His grandfather went to the earlier church service, due to his old age _finally_ catching up with him.

Malik had moved out to Japan about 6 months after the Ceremonial Battle. It was hard for the lights without their darker halves, but when they were together, it made life easier, if only a little. Joey, who had finally stopped tap-dancing around Seto Kaiba a year ago and was now dating, couldn't sympathize, but he was there to support his friends when they needed a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to.

The four of them had discovered they had turned to music to help them deal with any depression they had been dealing with. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou turned to music to ease the loss of their Yamis, while Joey turned to music to deal the loss of his father, who had died from alcohol poisoning a year and a half ago. It was true the two males weren't very close, but they where still family.

Yugi played a guitar, along with Joey, who played bass guitar. Ryou played piano, and Malik played drums. Bass, Bongo, you name it, he played it. When they four of them realized they each played an instrument, they got together to just play sometimes. They had gotten so good, they had been asked to play at events, like Christmas Eve church services. The 11 pm service just finished, and people were leaving, some driving, and some walking.

"Where's Kaiba, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"He and Mokuba went to the 8 pm service." Joey replied. "Seto doesn't like Mokuba staying up past 1 in the morning."

"That guy needs to relax." Malik said, a bit exasperated about the CEO.

"He has loosened up since he got together with Joey." Ryou pointed out.

"True." Malik admitted.

They remained quiet as they continued towards the apartments by the Game Store. Ryou and Malik bunked in a two bedroom apartment and shared rent, while Joey lived with Seto. Yugi still lived with his grandpa, the only living relative he had left.

Some soft humming broke the silence, but it was not unwelcome. All four of them would hum when they were working on a song, trying to get the tune right.

"Think you got something Yugi?" Joey asked his small friend. Granted he had grown from his 5' 00" he was about two years ago to now standing at 5' 4", half a foot shorter than Joey.

"Maybe." Yugi said. "Might want to try it with words though." And with that he softly started to sing as he looked at a nativity scene.

"_I like to think about that night long ago_

_When the Son of God was born to Mary and Joe_

_I have to smile when I think_

_About that baby boy._"

Ryou, Malik and Joey started to hum and join in, making vocal noises that enhanced the song since they didn't have their interments with them. They would stay at the church for the 9 am service tomorrow.

"_And what he came to earth to do for me_

_He told away my sin and he set me free_

_And now I just want _

_To celebrate it with you._"

Their song escalated as they stared there walk threw the downtown area, where they saw some last minute shoppers scuttling about.

"_Oh-whoa-whoa!_

_I love the lights, I love the snow_

_And I never want to let you go_

_When we're standing under_

_The mistletoe._

_And threw my eyes its clear to see,_

_What the season means to me,"_

As Yugi looked around the area, he felt his heart stop for a second as his eyes connected with a very familiar pair of crimson ones. He then smiled as he sang the next line alone.

"_I love Christmas and you._"

Yugi turned and followed his friends after a long held gaze with the crimson eyed person. Knowing he would follow, Yugi put a small skip into his step.

"_Bop-ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da._

_I like to look into the eyes of a child_

_As the excitement almost drives him wild_

_He just can't wait to tear into_

_All those brand new toys._

_And if you listen really close you will hear _

_The sound of caroling somewhere near_

_And you can't help but wish_

_The night would never end._"

As the group turned down another street, and began the next chorus, Malik broke off and started singing in an echo kind of way at times.

"_Oh-whoa-whoa! (Oh yeah!)_

_I love the lights, I love the snow_

_And I never want to let you go_

_When we're standing under_

_The mistletoe. (Mistletoe)_

_And threw my eyes its clear to see_

_What the season means to me._"

As they turned down the lane that led to the apartments, Ryou glimpsed a quick view of a tan skinned man with semi-spiky white hair. The man had thrown him a smirk before disappearing. Ryou felt his heart lift.

Malik however had gotten a good view of a white blond head of hair that resembled a porcupine. A smile lit his face as did his voice as he and Ryou sang the next part together.

"_I love Christmas and you._

_Bop-ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da._"

Joey raced ahead a few steps and spun in a circle, singing the next part alone.

"_The snow is falling all around_

_It's quiet the view._"

A very familiar CEO stood by the limo that was parked by the game shop. He had heard the singing and walked over to where Joey had a full view of him in the moon and lamplight. The Hikaris joined Joey for the next part, each singing to there own love.

"_But it will never be as beautiful_

_As beautiful as you. (As beautiful as you)_

_I love the lights, I love the snow_

_And I never want to let you go (let you go)_

_When we're standing under_

_The mistletoe. (Mistletoe)_

_And threw my eyes its clear to see_

_What the season means to me_.

_I love Christmas, (I love you!) _

_I love the lights, I love the snow_

_And I never want to let you go (let you go)_

_When we're standing under_

_The mistletoe. (Mistletoe)_

_And threw my eyes its clear to see_

_What the season means to me (what it means to me)_

_I love Christmas (oh-whoa-whoa)_"

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all stopped and turned to see Atemu, Bakura, and Marik standing about three feet behind them. Seto came up and wrapped his arms around Joey.

"_And you. (And you)_

_Bop-ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da (I love you)_

_I love Christmas and you._"

As the Yami's wrapped their arms around their Hikari's, Yugi sang for them as they slowly started down the street again, the others echoing.

"_I love the lights, I love the snow_

_And I never want to let you go (Oh-oh, yeah, yeah)_

_Bop-ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_I love Christmas and you._

_I love the lights, I love the snow_

_And I never want to let you go (Oh-oh)_

_Bop-ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_I love Christmas and you._

_I love the lights, I love the snow_

_And I'm never gonna to let you go (Oh-oh)_

_Bop-ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da._

_I love Christmas and you._"

"Merry Christmas Yugi." Atemu whispered, looking down the two inches in height between him and his Hikari.

"How is it you always manage to stay taller than me?" Yugi asked with a small huff.

"Ask Ra." Atemu replied, and handed Yugi a present.

"Atemu, I didn't get you anything." Yugi whispered, trying to give the gift back.

"Just open it." Bakura moaned, making everyone look at him and a blushing Ryou, who was holding a gift.

"Okay." Ryou mumbled and took off the paper, reveling a small jewelry box. Upon opening it, Ryou smiled as he saw the necklace with his name written in Egyptian hieroglyphics on the cartouche.

"Flip it over." Bakura said, and smiled when he saw Ryou's eyes light up as he read his Yami's name.

Malik, on the other hand, opened his present with no fuss, and grinned when he saw the Egyptian dagger and voucher for a new two person motorcycle.

"Best Christmas ever." Malik whispered as he leaned into Marik's embrace.

"Glad you think so." Marik whispered back.

"Please open it Yugi." Atemu encouraged.

"Okay." Yugi gently tore the paper off the small box shaped gift. Seeing the jewelry box, Yugi gently opened it, and stopped, gasping.

Everyone turned to see Atemu take what was in Yugi's hand, and get down on one knee.

"Yugi," Atemu looked up at him, "when I was in the afterlife, I felt a hole in my heart that only one other person could fill. After petitioning the gods and given a chance at new life, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life, and afterlife, with you. Yugi, my Hikari, my abiou, the other half of my soul, will you marry me?"

As the ring Atemu had given Yugi sparkled in the moonlight, everyone held there breath and looked to Yugi to see his reaction.

"Do you even need to ask?" Yugi shrieked as he tackled Atemu back into the snow. "YES! I will marry you!"

"How romantic." Bakura said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Glad you think so." Marik said as he slipped some snow down the collar of his friend's jacket.

"COLD!" Bakura screamed as he did a very odd dance, which was later dubbed the snow dance. Everyone laughed as they saw the ex-thief king jumping around, desperately trying to get the snow out from under his shirt.

"Let me help." Ryou said as he pulled Bakura's shirt away from his skin, allowing the snow to drop out.

"Freezing." Bakura hissed. "Ra damn FREEZING!"

"You can get the shower first when we get home." Ryou said soothingly. "Maybe I'll join you if you're good for the rest of the trip home. But first, can you help me put my necklace on?"

"Of course." Bakura smiled and did so.

"We need to go shopping right after New Years." Malik told Marik. "That's when all the good sales are. And since it's winter, the motorcycles will be even cheaper compared to if we had gone in the summer."

"Works for me." Marik agreed.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** I don't know how accurate this info is, but I'm just going to roll with it.)

* * *

><p>"Joey," Yugi glanced over to his friend, "what's on your hand?"<p>

"Seto proposed before church." Joey muttered as he blushed and showed his ring.

"Yes!" Yugi cheered.

"So the priest stopped denying his feelings and is tying the knot, huh?" Bakura smirked.

"Yes I am." Seto smirked back.

"Did he just not deny the whole magic thing?" Marik gawked.

"Yes." Atemu answered. "Right cousin?"

"In our past lives." Seto glared. "But seeing as you all need identities, that's what you will be getting for Christmas. For the next 100 years, mind you."

"Thanks Kaiba." Yugi smiled brightly.

"Don't mention it." Seto turned his head away. "Ever."

"He means 'You're welcome'." Joey said as he elbowed his fiancée.

"Merry Christmas Yugi." Atemu whispered again as Joey and Seto climbed into the limo, with another one of their famous arguments brewing. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik all turned to the apartments, waving good-bye.

"Merry Christmas Atemu." Yugi whispered back, and the two shared their first kiss.

_I love Christmas and you_.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> -SOB- That was so sweet!

**Bakura:** Oh please.

**Marik:** Not all of us are as sappy as you are.

**Alverna: **-surprisingly calm- Ryou, Malik.

**Ryou and Malik: **On it!

**Joey: **On what?

**Alverna:** I don't know.

**Seto: **Use your imagination.

**Alverna:** Please review!


	2. Hey Santa!

**Alverna: **Next part of One Shots! I don't own Yugioh or Hey Santa! by Carnie & Wendy Wilson. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Hey Santa!<span>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve in Domino City. Yugi was sitting alone in the house part of the Game Shop. His grandfather was in Egypt with Professor Hawkins, studying a newly discovered tomb.<p>

It was a couple years after the Ceremonial Battle, and Atemu, the pharaoh's real name, had decided to stay on the mortal plain and was given his own body. Bakura and Marik had also decided to stay after their evil had been cleansed from them, though at times it seem like they still planed to take over the world.

But Ryou and Malik managed to keep their boyfriends, now husbands, under control, while Yugi kept his boyfriend, now husband, from strangling the enemies turned 'acquaintances' as Atemu put it.

Seto and Joey also got together, engaged, and married, and would still argue a mile a minute. The recent memory of Seto and Joey having their annual holiday argument was fresh in his mind and put a smile on his face. Somehow the strange couple managed to argue about 50 things in 20 minutes, a new record for the pair.

"_If everyday was Christmas_

_If we could make believe,_

_If everyone would give a little more,_

_There'd be harmony_."

Yugi hummed along with the radio. The song really fit his mood at the moment. Atemu had promised they would be together for Christmas, but his college classes had him working on an assignment over an hour away in Tokyo, and it was snowing pretty badly. A phone call two hours earlier had Yugi begging Atemu to stay in a hotel and not drive home in the storm.

"_The city is covered in snow tonight, _

_Our child is fast asleep._

_I'm waiting for him but he's no where in sight,_

_And I wonder if he can hear me_."

Yugi smiled as he thought of Safiya, his and Atemu's two week old daughter. It had come as a shock when Yugi had become pregnant about nine months ago, but it was a welcome surprise for the newly married couple. Yugi glanced out the window and desperately prayed to Ra, and any other God or Deity that would listen, that for Safiya's sake, Atemu would come home safely.

"_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I wish with all my might;_

_Hey Santa _

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_Bring my baby home tonight._"

Pulling his blanket tighter around him, Yugi stroked the fire and added another log before heading into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, or tea. He hadn't made up his mind yet, so he would just put the kettle on.

"_Why does it feel like it's colder than winter,_

_Even by the fire side?_

_My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas,_

_And now it's almost midnight._

_Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Are such a sight to see._

_But all the presents by the tree,_

_They don't mean a thing 'til he's with me._

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I wish with all my might;_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_If you hear, me won't you hurry? Bring my baby tonight_."

The kettle whistled, and Yugi pulled it off the flames. Adding a splash of milk to the hot chocolate powder in the bottom of his cup, Yugi added the hot water before adding whipped cream to the top, smiling as he remember some interesting times with is husband that involved whipped cream, fresh fruits, and chocolate syrup.

"_I know your sleigh is full inside,_

_But won't you stop and give my baby a ride._

_I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas._

_Ohh._

_Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Are such a sight to see._

_But all the presents by the tree,_

_They don't mean a thing, Santa, please here me_."

As Yugi finished his chocolaty treat, he glanced at the clock. 11:55 pm. Almost midnight and Atemu would be safe and sleeping in a hotel.

"I wish you could be here." Yugi sighed as he glanced to the picture of him and Atemu on their wedding day. Atemu had somehow convinced Yugi to marry him in a beautiful basic white dress that was trimmed with gold and silver. They had also, by some miracle of Ra, gotten a veil in Yugi's hair as well.

The arguments they had of Yugi wearing a dress at the wedding were hilariously ridiculous. Atemu had finally won with a lot of, _alone time_, and promises that Yugi would be in charge of the honeymoon, which was a huge sacrifice on the ex-pharaoh's part.

"_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I wish with all my might;_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_If you hear me won't you hurry bring my baby tonight_."

Yugi sighed again as he watched the clock count down the seconds to Christmas Day. He desperately wanted Atemu there, but his other half wasn't used to driving in the snow yet. The blizzard would make him spend Christmas _and_ New Years in the hospital.

A soft knock brought Yugi out of his thoughts, making him turn to the stairway that would lead to the back door. Who in their right mind would be out in this weather?

Pulling his heat conserver around him again, Yugi padded down the stair and glanced threw the glass on the door before unlocking the door and yanking it open.

"_Christmas lights up and down the street;_

_Presents by the tree._

_I hear a knock._

_Oh, can it be?_

_My wish is staring back at me_."

"Hello Aibou." Atemu smiled as he walked threw the door, closing it behind him.

"You're here." Yugi whispered.

"Yes." Atemu took off his coat and pulled Yugi into a hug. "I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes." Yugi sighed before pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked in alarm.

"_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I guess you heard me tonight, yeah;_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I'm underneath the mistletoe with my baby tonight_."

"We're under the mistletoe." Yugi giggled.

Atemu glanced up, and saw Yugi was right. Hanging mockingly above their heads was mistletoe.

"Then let's do something about it." Atemu said as he glanced back down at Yugi.

"What?" Yugi giggled more.

Atemu didn't answer, but leaned down the four inches in their heights and kissed his soul mate. The only person worthy of receiving such a gift.

"Merry Christmas, my light."

"_It's Christmas Time._

_Hey Santa_."

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> And that's it!

**Atemu:** When's the next one?

**Alverna: **Who knows? I'm focusing on "The Nutcracker" right now.

**Bakura:** Please review and let us know how much you hated this chapter.

**Alverna:** Hey!

**Ryou: **Get over here!

**Bakura: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -runs from room in terror of his Hikari-

**Yugi:** Please review and let us know how much you _liked_ this chapter.


	3. That's what Amazes Me

**Alverna:** Hey everyone!

**Yugi:** What's with the title change?

**Alverna:** I realized that these are all songs, and not actually 'one shots'.

**Marik:** Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh or 'That's what Amazes Me' by Go Fish. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>That's what Amazes Me<span>

* * *

><p>Yugi nervously glanced around as he exited the Kame Game Shop. The amethyst eyed, tri-colored hair, black hair that was tipped with amethyst and blond bangs framing his face, didn't want anyone to know he was there. Not even his friends, whom he had left behind. Far behind.<p>

You see, Yugi was an angel. 6 months ago he had been captured and taken to hell by the Demon King Atemu, who was looking for a mate and mistook Yugi for a human. He knew Yugi was an angel now. That had remained a secret for the first month and a half, thanks to the fact that Yugi, like all angels, could retract his wings. But Atemu hadn't minded when he found out.

After 2 months of the oddest courting he had ever seen, Yugi realized was in love with Atemu, and submitted to his advances. But the joy of their marriage together was short lived.

A month and a half later, an angel raid on hell had sent the demons in retreat. Yugi had been discovered attempting to flee with several other angel demon mates during the fight, and the ended up being taken back to heaven, along with the several others who had been with him, and many human slaves. It was decided that Yugi and his friends had been brainwashed, and thus began having daily 'treatment' sessions.

2 weeks later, Yugi discovered a shocking secret as the clothing around his waist felt too tight. Five days later, Yugi realized he was pregnant. Doing the math, he figured he only had one month and 25 days until the birth, making it a three month pregnancy.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** For those who are confused, Yugi was two weeks along [1 ½ month fetus] at the time of the angel raid, four weeks when his clothes felt to tight [3 month fetus], and four weeks and five days [3 ½ month fetus] when he realized he was pregnant. 10 days = 1 month, 30 days = 3 months, 90 days = 9 months. Hope this clears any confusion.)

* * *

><p>Knowing he didn't have much time, he gathered is belongings, and using some tricks his mate had taught him, he had gotten out of heaven without telling anyone. But that wasn't what gave him trouble. The problem was the portal to hell had been moved after the attack, so he couldn't get back.<p>

Knowing he didn't have much time, he had hung out in the wood, stole food from fast food restaurant garbage dumpsters, dodged angel hunting parties, and delivered his son, Aamir, all by himself.

1 week following the birth, an elderly gentleman named Solomon Mouto had heard Aamir crying, and opened his home to Yugi and his baby. If any questions were asked, Yugi was a missing grandson who had recently lost his parents after his 'baby brother' was born.

As he continued his walk to the park, Aamir began to cry, which prompted Yugi to sing, the fasted way of calming his son down.

"_A musical blanket woven together with_

_A melody and rhyme._

_The songs we live, our lives to take us_

_To another place and time._"

Sitting on a bench and opening his diaper bag, Yugi pulled out Aamir's bottle, and fed the infant while he sang. Aamir sucked contently on a combination of angel milk, (given by Yugi, as angels of both gender could nurse babies), and animal blood, (Yugi killed the coyotes in the forest, much to his displeasure).

"_And like the snowflakes that fall from heaven,_

_Each one is different, crafted carefully._

_From only eighty-eight keys_

_Come endless possibilities…_

_And that's what amazes me._

_It amazes me, it's amazing._

_It amazes me._

_That's what amazes me._"

Aamir let out a huge belch, a trait he had picked up from his father Atemu, not his mother Yugi. Yugi chuckled as he recalled the first time Atemu had done that. Yugi had been appalled for a week, and it would have been longer, if Atemu promised he would use his manners while around Yugi. But it would have to slide when there were visiting dignitaries, who enjoyed bad table manners.

Aamir looked at his mother and grabbed one of Yugi's fingers, tugging at it while Yugi tried to get out of his son's grip.

"_Little fingers curled 'round mine,_

_A perfect heart beats right in time._

_Brand new eyes look all around,_

_As tiny ears hear every sound._

_And like the artist creates his masterpiece,_

_From nothing, so this child came to be._

_From the love of two,_

_Came a whole new entity…_"

A man with crimson eyes and tri-colored hair, black, blonde, tipped in crimson, and three blond lightning bolts streaks, watched as Yugi rocked a newborn infant back and forth as he sang.

It had been Yugi's singing that had lead him to finding his mate in the first place. After the angels had taken him away, along with many other human slaves and angels, Atemu had spent every spare moment he had in the past month and three weeks searching. And now he had finally found him.

"_And that's what amazes me._

_It amazes me, it's amazing._

_It amazes me._

_That's what amazes me._"

Silently approaching Yugi from behind, Atemu paused to listen to his mate's voice. Yes, his dreams had nothing compared to this. This was real. And he would never loose his precious little one ever again.

"_It amazes me, it's amazing._

_It amazes me._"

"You sing beautifully." Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear, repeating the words he had said the first time they met.

Yugi gasped and spun around. Standing right behind the park bench was Atemu.

The Demon King. His mate. The one his soul yearned for.

"Atemu." Yugi whispered as he stood up. "I'm not dreaming, am I? I've had so many that seem so real."

"This is no dream." Atemu replied as he stepped closer, making Aamir cry softly, holding his arms out to the disguised demon. "Who is this?"

"Aamir." Yugi whispered. "You told me if you ever wanted a son, you wanted his name to be Aamir."

Studying the child closely, Atemu knew the child was his and Yugi's. Aamir had his hair and sharp facial features, but Yugi's eye color. Gently taking the child in his arms, Atemu placed a kiss on Aamir's forehead, and grunted as Aamir pulled on one of his bangs.

"He does that to me to." Yugi chuckled. "Seems like he got some of his father's naughty streak, but I'm not that surprised."

"That's good." Atemu chuckled. "And I do believe you will be happy to know that Joey, Malik, and Ryou have all managed to find their way back in the past month."

"That is good." Yugi sighed. "I bet Seto, Mariku, and Bakura are all happy."

"More than I care to say." Atemu chuckled. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled before gasping. "What about Grandpa?"

"Don't worry about Mr. Mouto." Atemu soothed. "I already contacted him and offered him a position as an advisor in my court, which he readily accepted."

"Than yes." Yugi smiled again. "Let's go home, my love."

"_And that's what amazes me._"

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura:<strong> She actually had something that didn't mention the Ceremonial Battle.

**Alverna:** It's back in the next one though.

**Seto:** You're kidding.

**Alvena:** Nope.

**Ryou:** Please review.


	4. You are Mine

**Alverna:** Here's my fourth installment, and has currently compleated my song shots.

**Yugi:** Will there be more?

**Alverna:** When I get three different songs in my head, yes. I suppose you could say this is a 'Completed Hiatus'

**Atemu:** Please enjoy. Alverna does not own Yugioh.

* * *

><p><span>You are Mine<span>

* * *

><p>Atemu sighed and glanced at the clock again. 9:57 pm. How late was Seto Kaiba going to keep Yugi away from him? It was true that Yugi worked for Kaiba Corp as a game tester, but didn't Seto have Joey and Mokuba he needed to get back to at his mansion?<p>

It was one year after the Ceremonial Battle, and Atemu had decided to stay on the mortal plain with Yugi, and was given his own body.

Bakura and Marik had also decided to stay with Ryou and Malik after their evil had been cleansed from them. Although at times it seem like they still planed to take over the world. Just for fun as they put it.

Joey and Seto had finally stopped tap-dancing around each other and were now dating. At Seto's insistence, Joey had moved in to his mansion after Seto saw his living conditions with his father, who was now in rehab, thanks to Seto's lawyers.

But a lawyer wasn't going to do Seto much good. Angry, the ex-pharaoh grabbed the phone so he could rant at his ancient cousin's reincarnated form for being a stubborn mule. As he punched in the number for Seto's office, the back door that lead directly upstairs opened.

"I'm home." Yugi called in a weary voice.

'Maybe I should follow threw with this call.' Atemu though, upset.

His light had been dragging himself home for the last week because Seto was insistent on making sure the new generation of duel monsters cards Pegasus had sent out were working perfectly with his hologram technology.

"I'm in the kitchen." Atemu called as Yugi came up the stairs. "I made you some tea."

"Thanks." Yugi smiled as he took the mug from his other half and sat down.

"_Your busy day is at an end,_

_It's time to go asleep again._

_Before your dreams take you away,_

_Hear me when I say…_"

Atemu softly hummed the lullaby his own mother had sung to him when he had trouble falling asleep as a child. It seemed to be the only thing that helped Yugi unwind and fall asleep.

'Yep.' Atemu thought as he watched Yugi relax. 'Calling Seto in the morning.'

"_You are mine; I will never leave you,_

_I will see you through the night and be here in the morning._

_Close your eyes and have a good time dreaming,_

_Knowing you will never be alone because you are mine_."

"Atemu?" Yugi glanced at his fiancé of three months, who stopped humming.

"Am I bothering you?" Atemu asked, concerned that he had annoyed his hikari.

"No." Yugi shook his head as he sipped some more of his tea. "I was just wondering… do you remember the words to that song?"

"The words…" Atemu glanced down at his hands.

"Never mind." Yugi looked away.

"I do remember." Atemu said as he cupped his hand under Yugi's chin and made the younger boy look at him. "I don't know if I have a good singing voice though."

"I'll take the risk." Yugi smiled. "I would like to know."

"Alright." Atemu nodded and hummed again before he began to sing in a soft baritone.

"_Everyday I see you grow._

_And as you do I hope you'll know,_

_That time brings change and that's okay,_

_Because one thing will remain…_"

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes as the words floated past. His mind wandered to the brief time he and Atemu had been separated, right after the Ceremonial Battle. Atemu, Bakura, and Marik didn't have any identities, while Yugi and the rest of the gang had to get back to Domino for Senior Year Finals. 'Torture Week' as Joey put it.

Yugi, Ryou, and even Malik, hadn't been able to focus very well on the finals. But threats from their families and friends had the three earning the top grades in their school, along with Seto, who wasn't to happy about it.

"_You are mine; I will never leave you,_

_I will see you through the night and be here in the morning._

_Close your eyes and have a good time dreaming,_

_Knowing you will never be alone because you are mine_."

Yugi's eyes opened as he felt his shirt get pulled off. He hadn't realized Atemu had carried him into their room.

"Just relax." Atemu whispered as he pulled a clean t-shirt over Yugi's head and took off his pants, before repeating the process on himself, and crawling under the covers with Yugi.

"_It's time to sleep so close your eyes,_

_And let the starts shine from the sky._

_Always I know, I am watching you,_

_And singing to you to. _

_I'm singing, you are mine; I will never leave you,_

_I will see you through the night and be here in the morning._

_Close your eyes and have a good time dreaming,_

_Knowing you will never be alone_…"

Atemu watched Yugi the whole time he sang. Yugi had a smile on his face as his eyes slid close and his breathing evened out.

"_Please know that you'll never be alone,_

_Because you are mine_."

Atemu finished his song and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yep. Seto was going to pay tomorrow. But for now, he would sleep with his light.

"_You are mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> That was so sweet.

**Yugi:** Sing to me again Atemu?

**Atemu:** Alway.

**Alverna:** Okay, you two go get a different room than my writing room, and everyone else can review.


	5. Lead Me

**Alverna:** I'm alive!

**Bakura:** Finally!

**Ryou: **I have to agree with him on this one.

**Alverna: **Life is hard people.

**Malik: **What about your promise to post 'The Sphinx King 2' and 'The Little Merman 2'?

**Alverna: **I'm working on it!

**Yugi: **Alverna does not own Yugioh or 'Lead Me' by Sanctus Real. Enjoy.

**Atemu: **And just as a warning, this story does get dark towards the end.

* * *

><p><span>Lead Me<span>

Yami took a deep breath. He, his brother Atemu, their rival Seto Kaiba, and friends Bakura Mao and Marik Tishra, were scheduled to sing at the local bar and grill that evening. He wasn't ready to make a fool out of himself in front of a bunch of strangers, but he really had no choice.

When the Ceremonial Duel had ended, Yami had refused to depart for the afterlife, stating he was in love with his host, Yugi Mouto. Yugi had returned the feelings, so they were pretty happy. His Egyptian self had been brought back to life, due to the fact his reincarnated husband, Yugi's brother Heba, was living in this timeline. If anyone asked, Yami and Atemu were twin brothers.

Bakura and Marik had also been given a second chance and were doing very well with Ryou and Malik, their boyfriends. Except for that time when they had tried to bake a cake. The fire department had gotten involved.

Joey and Seto had finally stopped tap-dancing around each other and were dating. At Seto's insistence, Joey had moved in to his mansion after Seto saw his living conditions with his father, who was now in rehab, thanks to Seto's lawyers.

But their happiness had ended too soon.

Yami and Yugi had been boyfriends for a year, but Yugi had seen him and Tea Gardner with their lips together. She had surprised him with the kiss, freezing him, but he had quickly ended it and left. But the damage had already been done. Yugi had kicked him out of their bedroom and not given him the chance to explain.

Heba had taken Yugi's side of the fight. Especially after seeing Atemu, his boyfriend, in the same scenario with Vivian Wong. Ryou and Malik were also mad. They had walked in on Marik on top of Bakura in the kitchen, not knowing Marik had slipped on some spilled milk. Joey was torked at Seto for willing kiss another girl on the lips at a Duel Monsters convention.

It had been a rough six weeks for everyone. Two weeks into the cold shoulder treatment, Yami and Atemu had appealed to Seto, who had gotten Bakura and Marik in on their idea.

Their lights had been spending a lot of time at the local bar and grill, The Lamplighter. (**A/N:** This is a real place! But I don't know if people really sing their.) On weekends, some people would come in and sing one or a couple songs. Hopefully they could get their lights attention so they could explain and apologize.

'Here goes everything.' Yami thought grimly as the lights turned onto him and his companions. He was singing, Atemu was singing, but he also played the guitar. Seto played bass guitar, Bakura played an acoustic guitar, and Marik played the drums. Yami opened his mouth and sang the first part alone.

"_I look around and see my wonderful life_

_Almost perfect from the outside _

_In picture frames, I see the love of my life_

_Always smiling, but on the inside…_

_Oh, I can hear him saying…_"

Yugi had practically choked on his drink when he heard Yami start singing. Glancing to the stage, he saw his other half, looking extremely nervous, but determined to finish.

"Should we go?" Heba whispered in his ear.

"No." Yugi whispered back.

The words had intrigued him, against his better judgment. But he knew he couldn't leave now. He wouldn't be able to concentrate until he had heard the full song.

"_Lead me with strong hands_

_Stand up when I can't_

_Don't leave me hungry for love_

_Chasing dreams, but what about us?_

_Show me you're willing to fight_

_That I'm still the love of your life_

_I know we call this our home_

_But I still feel alone._"

This wasn't so hard, but it was tricky. The five men were putting their hearts on their sleeves, so to speak. Yami knew if Yugi rejected him again, he would probably die. He could survive without Yugi's light, pure and simple. Yami opened his eyes as he finished the chorus and connected eyes with Yugi across the restaurant.

"_I see their faces, look in their innocent eyes_

_They're our Hikaris on the outside_

_I've made mistakes; I tell myself they'll be fine_

_They're independent, but on the inside…_

_Oh, I can hear them saying…_"

Atemu joined at this point, singing harmony to his brother's melody. He desperately hoped that Heba would give him the chance to explain after the song, and knew that Bakura, Marik, and Seto all felt the same way as well.

"_Lead me with strong hands_

_Stand up when I can't_

_Don't leave me hungry for love_

_Chasing dreams, what about us?_

_Show me you're willing to fight_

_That I'm still the love of your life_

_I know we call this our home_

_But I still feel alone._"

At this point, the 5,000 year old "twins" pushed all their effort into the next part. It was the main point of their song, aside from the ending. If they couldn't get threw to the Hikari's in this bridge, all their efforts would be wasted, and they could watch the lights left their lives for good.

No pressure or anything.

"_Oh Ra, please give me the strength_

_To be everything I'm called to be_

_Oh Ra, please show me the way_

_To lead him…_"

Yugi felt tears streaming down his face. The block on their mind link, which he had put up the instant he saw Tea and Yami together, was starting to crumble. He felt more tears leave his eyes as Yami sang the next part alone again.

"_Won't you lead me?_

_To lead him with strong hands_

_To stand up when he can't_

_Don't leave him hungry for love_

_Chasing_ things_ that I could give up._"

Heba and Joey, and Ryou and Malik all clung to each other as they cried softly. They had made a huge mistake, and the past six weeks of no talking to their boyfriends was proof of it. Atemu joined his brother again as they finished the song.

"_I'll show him I'm willing to fight_

_And give him the best of my life_

_So we can call this our home_

_Lead me 'cause I can't do this alone_."

His other half, his Yami was truly sorry. Yugi sobbed as the remainder of his block crumbled to dust. How could he have been so foolish? Looking at his brother and friends, he could see the same question etched on their faces. Turning back to the stage, his and Yami's eyes connected as Yami sang the last line.

"_Ra, please lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone_."

Yami and his companions bowed, his mouth was completely dry. Quickly exiting, Yami waited until everyone else had untangled themselves from their instruments to exit back stage. As he opened the door, a figure crashed into him.

"Oh Yami, that was so sweet!"

"It wasn't for you." Yami sneered in disgust and pushed Tea away, watching out of the corner of his eye as Atemu did the same with Vivian.

"Yes it was." Tea said stubbornly as she jumped in front of Yami again and kissed him.

This time, he reacted instantly instead of freezing. Pulling away, and apologizing to his father and any deity that was listening, he slapped Tea across the face, knocking her to the ground with the force. Vivian was also in the same position, along with another girl Seto had apparently knocked down.

"Let's get this strait Tea." Yami hissed angrily. "I don't love you. I never have and I never will. I only love Yugi and that's how it's going to stay."

Tea cringed at the venom in Yami's words.

Vivian was shrinking away, and so was the girl who had kissed Seto at the conference.

Yami turned and left Tea on the floor, intent on finding Yugi, but didn't see him anywhere. Judging by the looks on the other's faces, they hadn't had any luck either.

Turing down Seto's offer for a ride home, Yami and Atemu walked side by side, stopping at a bridge.

"I wonder what it's like to drown." Atemu murmured.

"Probably same as hanging." Yami replied. "You're suffocating; it takes a long time."

"Pills?" Atemu asked with a side glace.

"Yeah." Yami nodded. One of the things they had learned in health class was not to overdose medications, it could kill you. But it didn't matter now.

The two entered the game shop and climbed the stairs to the placed they had called home for the past year. As they walked down the hall, completely intending to go to the bathroom, Yami felt a pair of hands grab and yank him into Yugi's room, Atemu experiencing the same thing as he past Heba's room.

"I'm sorry." Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest. "I'm so sorry."

If Yami had been surprised when he had been pulled out of the hallway, that didn't even begin to cover what he felt now.

"What?" Yami gasped out.

"I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder for the past six weeks." Yugi cried. "I never gave you the chance to explain."

"No, I'm sorry." Yami whispered as he recovered and embraced Yugi. "I've know for a while that Tea had a crush on me. I never expected her to take it that far, and that was my folly. Can you forgive me for being such a fool?"

"Only if you'll forgive me." Yugi whispered back.

"Deal." Yami replied and shared their first kiss in six weeks.

"Why did you take so long to get home?" Yugi asked as he snuggled close.

"Atemu and I walked back home." Yami replied. "We didn't see you in the club after the song, and assumed the worst had happened."

"Isn't your side of the link open?" Yugi asked in confusion. He had never known Yami to purposely seal their link before. "I reopened my side at the club."

"You were mad at me." Yami explained. "I didn't want to make you madder by reading your thoughts accidently, so I put up a block. Guess I can take it down now."

As Yami reopened their link, Yugi's remorse for the past six weeks coming threw, but so did his love. Yugi gasped as he realized that Yami had been considering suicide after thinking the song hadn't worked, but he understood. If something had happened to their other half, they would probably end their life.

"Think we can make it?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes." Yami replied. "But let's just talk next time."

"Agreed." Yugi smiled, and the two fell asleep.

Down the hall, and in three other bedrooms in Domino City, peace had been found.

"_Ra, please lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone_."

For those of you who didn't get that last part, Heba, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey, have all talked and made up.

* * *

><p><strong>Marik:<strong> That's too dark even for my taste.

**Seto: **You had us considering suicide!

**Alverna: **There was warning that this was going to be dark, so why are you whining?

**Joey:** Please Review!


	6. You Found Me

**Alverna:** Well this certainly took me long enough. It took me what?, an hour? Top?

**Joey:** At least you're continuing it.

**Alverna:** And I still have three other 'Song Shot' ideas.

**Seto:** Oh great. You have _four_ stories going at once.

**Alverna:** Which is why 'Song Shots' takes a back seat to the others sometimes. Someone do the disclaimer.

**Mokuba:** Alverna does not own Yugioh or "You Found Me" by FFH, or **F**ar **F**rom** H**ome. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>You Found Me<span>

* * *

><p>Atemu Yami Sennen could not believe the situation he was in. Then again, he could.<p>

His friends had dragged him to the local arcade for 'Karaoke Night', and somehow he ended up standing on a stage next to a shy boy he had only seen in the halls of Domino High. What was his name? Yuki? No, it was Yugi.

They were up there by a random pick, and both felt completely humiliated. Atemu because he knew his friends, Bakura and Marik, were in charge of the spotlights that would pick people. And they thought he had a crush on the boy next to him, but Atemu didn't even know if he was bi, much less gay.

But there was no time to think about that. The song was starting and Atemu had the first part to sing.

"_I've got nowhere to turn, I've got nowhere to hide, and I've got no alibi,_

_You've been following me, you know my history, and no matter how hard I try,_

_I can't explain away_

_The way I feel today_

_There's only one thing I can say…_"

Yugi felt himself blush as Atemu sang into the mic. It was true he had a bad crush on the teen, and was certain his friends, Ryou and Malik, had told their boyfriends, Bakura and Marik. Taking a deep breath, Yugi calmed himself and joined Atemu, singing the chorus.

"_You, you've found me._

_You found me and you called me from the wilderness,_

_From my cave of emptiness,_

_Yeah, You, You've found me._

_You found me in the places of my loneliness_

_You told me there is more than this,_

_You captured me with tenderness,_

_Yeah, You've found me_."

Atemu felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. Yugi was a quiet kid, so hearing him sing good was a shock. But otherwise you couldn't get two words out of the kid unless his friends coaxed him into talking about the new games in his grandfather's game shop.

Refocusing, Atemu stopped singing to listen to Yugi sing the next verse.

"_There were so many days, trying to figure out ways to explain what I feel inside,_

_I tried to fill up my soul without losing control; this desire never did subside,_

_I'm ready to give in_

_I know I'll never win_

_The hide and seek that I've been in…_"

Yugi never felt like he had been a good singer, but when he glanced to Atemu out of the corner of his eye, he saw a look of approval. With his blush threatening to return, Yugi turned to the lyrics on the screen again to sing the chorus with Atemu.

"_You, you've found me._

_You found me and you called me from the wilderness,_

_From my cave of emptiness,_

_Yeah, you, you've found me._

_You found me in the places of my loneliness_

_You told me there is more than this,_

_You captured me with tenderness,_

_You've found me_."

Atemu felt slightly light headed as Yugi and himself bopped to the beat and then stopped as the bridge took a slightly more serious note. This part Atemu sang as he looked Yugi directly in the eyes, feeling sure that he had developed feeling for the younger teen.

"_In the pit of despair, I was all alone there._

_I wasn't looking for you, but you found me anyway._

_You put your hand on face, and you said my name._

_Nothing can separate me from…_"

Yugi sang the last line with Atemu before they entered the chorus again. He felt a bit embarrassed that Atemu had noticed him staring, and then he had sung that bridge while looking him directly. Forget trying to hide that blush he was sporting, someone in England could probably see it now.

"_You, you've found me._

_You found me and you called me from the wilderness,_

_From my cave of emptiness,_

_Yeah, you, you've found me._

_You found me in the places of my loneliness_

_You told me there is more than this,_

_You captured me with tenderness,_

_You've found me_."

Atemu found himself smiling as Yugi moved to the beat with him. It was nice to see him come out of his shy box and do something he really seemed to be enjoying. Maybe they could have a chance to talk after the song was over.

"_You, you've found me._

_You found me and you called me from the wilderness,_

_From my cave of emptiness,_

_Yeah, you, you've found me._

_You found me in the places of my loneliness_

_You told me there is more to life than this,_

_You captured me with tenderness,_

_You've found me_."

Yugi knew he had a permanent blush, something Malik liked to call a non-sun sunburn, as Atemu sang the last line and pressed himself up close to Yugi, a hand around his back to keep him from falling off the stage.

"_Oh, you've found me_."

Atemu could hardly believe his boldness, but he was on the popular side of the school, so he could afford it. Smirking at Yugi's heavy blush, he set their mics down and led the teen off the stage as the audience applauded while ducking a few pairs of panties the girls were throwing.

Finding an empty booth in the food section of the arcade, Atemu had Yugi sit down while he took the other side.

"My name's Atemu." Atemu said, hoping to start a conversation. "Atemu Sennen."

"I know." Yugi said and then ducked at his boldness. "I mean- the whole school knows because your popular and- Oh my Ra, did I just say that? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do-"

Yugi found himself cut off as Atemu leaned across the table.

"Hush now little one." Atemu smirked as Yugi stuttered at the nickname. "Unless you have a name..?"

"Yugi." Yugi whispered so quietly Atemu could barely hear him.

"What's that little one?" Atemu asked as he cupped a hand to his ear.

"My name is Yugi." Yugi said louder. "Yugi Mouto."

"Well Yugi," Atemu leaned back, "you really seemed to enjoy the song."

"Yes." Yugi blushed more. "It has a good beat."

"I was referring to the words." Atemu snickered as Yugi ducked his head again, leading to him leaning across the table again so he could tilt Yugi's chin up so he could see his amethyst eyes again. "Now, now, now. No need to be embarrassed. I had fun to."

"Really?" Yugi asked, not daring to breathe.

"Yes." Atemu nodded and decided to ask. "Yugi?"

"Hm?" Yugi responded, to hypnotized by Atemu's crimson eyes.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" Atemu held his breath as he waited for a response.

"Me?" Yugi squeaked. "Why me?"

"You are very nice." Atemu replied. "Unlike the popular, airheaded, cheerleader girls who are constantly throwing themselves at me. And I know you like games from some conversations your friends coax out of you. I like games too. One of my favorites is Sennet."

"I love that game!" Yugi exclaimed. "My friends still haven't figured out how to play it yet, so I could only play with my grandpa when he was done closing up the shop."

"Maybe we could play sometime." Atemu smiled. "But back to my question. Will you go out with me Yugi?"

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "I guess I could give it a try."

"Great." Atemu smiled. "You want to play a few rounds on the new 'Duel Monsters 5000'? I saw you creaming Malik earlier as Marik 'encouraged' him."

"If you can even call it that." Yugi giggled as the two stood up. "And I would love to."

The pair walked hand in hand back threw the arcade, ignoring the stares and wolf whistles from some people, (-cough-Bakura-and-Marik-cough-). Maybe this could work out for them. They didn't know if it would, but they sure would try.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> This was extremly 'High School Musical'. But other then that, it was a nice one.

**Bakura:** Unlike your last chapter. You had us thinking of suicide.

**Alverna:** Shut up Bakura. Please review and let me know if this is still good.


	7. Stand in the Rain

**Alverna:** Here's the next chapter of Song Shots, sorry it took so long to get out.

**Ryou:** It's okay.

**Bakura:** No it's not! I'm not in it! I'm only mentioned.

**Malik:** The only people actually in this are Yugi and Atemu.

**Marik:** No fair.

**Alverna:** You can not pout.

**Joey:** Alverna doesn't Yugioh or 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchic{k}

**Seto: **Just as a warning, this chapter is a little gloomy. It's also un-betaed since Alverna's new Beta Reader hasn't gotten this chapter back to her yet. The original song lyrics were also femine, 'she' instead of 'he', so if you see some of that, please let us know.

* * *

><p><span>Stand in the Rain<span>

* * *

><p>Life just couldn't get any worse for Yugi Mouto.<p>

His other half, Yami- er, Atemu, had found his name and entered the afterlife after their ceremonial duel. Not only had it been a test for Atemu, to see if he could deal with defeat, it also was a test to see if you could stand on his feet by himself.

The instant the doors to the afterlife had closed, Yugi had felt something _rip_ apart from him. It was all he could do to keep from screaming in pain. Joey had to pick him up and carry him out of the cavern when the cavern started collapsing. He just couldn't move.

And now he just felt numb.

Ryou and Malik were sympathetic to him, but truly didn't understand what he was going through. They never had a good relationship with their darker halves, but felt the pain of the separation as well.

So here Yugi was, standing on the edge of the Domino Pier, where he and Joey had dueled when Joey was being controlled by Malik. Yugi lifted his face up as he watched the storm clouds come over the horizon towards the city.

_He never slows down._

_He doesn't know why but he knows that when he's _

_all alone, feels like its all coming down_

'_Where's Ryou and Malik?_' Yugi thought as he glanced around.

They had agreed to meet up at the pier and have go see a movie at the theater, but neither one of them had turned up.

_He won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and he fears if he cries _

_that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

With a loud crack, thunder and lightning split the sky as it began to downpour on the sad Hikari. Yugi barley felt the rain. All he felt was the pain of not having Atemu.

_So stand in the rain__; __stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

Shaking his head, Yugi turned to head back to the game shop. Tears flowed down his cheeks, mixing in with the rain fall.

_He won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with himself and the fears _

_whispering if he stands he'll fall down_

Why did it hurt so much? Yugi had wanted the pharaoh to go to the afterlife, but the separation was starting to become unbearable.

_He wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything he's _

_running from. Wants to give up and lie down._

Opening the door to the game shop Yugi stepped inside, ignoring the closed sign that his grandpa had put up while going on a dig in Egypt. Going to his room, he shedded his wet clothes and pulled on his pjs, a white tank top and pajama bottoms. Sitting on his bed, Yugi fought off the urge to sleep.

_So stand in the rain__; __stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

Lying on the bed, Yugi began to cry. All of the pent up frustrations from the past four months came loose. Curling up under his blanket, Yugi sobbed.

"Please." Yugi whispered brokenly. "Come back to me my yami. I love you, Atemu."

_So stand in the rain__; __stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

Yugi didn't notice the hand touching his shoulder he was crying so much, but he did notice him getting turned over onto his back. Blinking in shock, Yugi gasped when he saw Atemu sitting on the bed next to him.

"How?" Yugi whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Because you asked." Atemu replied as he kissed Yugi's forehead.

_So stand in the rain__; __stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

"Stay?" Yugi asked as he held onto Atemu's arms, not intent on letting go.

"Always." Atemu nodded as he pulled Yugi into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Yugi sighed, his thoughts turning to Ryou and Malik.

"They're a bit busy with Bakura and Marik." Atemu said with a grin as Yugi looked at him in shock. "We have our mind link back."

"Good." Yugi nodded. "About the mind link. I'm not sure about the Bakura and Marik part of it."

"They promised to behave." Atemu replied with an eye roll. "They wouldn't have been allowed back otherwise. But I'm thinking it will take less than 24 hours before they send something to the Shadow Realm. Or at least attempt to."

"That's not surprising." Yugi giggled.

"I love you Yugi." Atemu sighed as he rested his head on top of Yugi's and inhaled the boys scent.

"And I you." Yugi replied, bringing Atemu down for a kiss.

_You stand in the rain_

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> End Chapter.

**Yugi:** That was gloomy.

**Atemu:** Less gloomy next chapter.

**Alverna:** Yes pharaoh. Please review.


	8. That's What Love Is For

**Alverna:** And here is chapter 8 of 'Song Shots'. Sorry it took so long.

**Marik:** No one was complaining about a delay.

**Malik:** But it still took her a month to get this next chapter up.

**Alverna:** I don't own Yugioh or 'That's What Love Is For' by Amy Grant. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>That's What Love Is For<span>

* * *

><p>"Enough!" Pharaoh Atemu roared, making the whole room jump.<p>

Except Bakura and Marik, they had seen the tension building up for the past three days, and knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Your senseless bickering is driving me mad!" Atemu yelled at the court, making them backed away in fear. "Until you can find a solution instead of this endless arguing over the problem, do not disturb me!"

Atemu left the room, slamming the door with a bang.

_Sometimes we make it harder than it is_

_We'll take a perfect night_

_And fill it up with words we don't mean_

_Dark sides best unseen_

_And we wonder why we're feeling this way._

"Get out of my way." Atemu snarled at the servants, making them quickly scuttle out of the angry pharaoh's path.

Upon reaching his chambers, Atemu had slammed that door shut as well, making his personal servant, and secret lover, jump in alarm.

Yugi looked a lot like the pharaoh at first glance, but if you looked closely, you could see that Yugi was shorter, more innocent looking, and had wide amethyst eyes compared to Atemu's sharp crimson.

Yugi had been a gift from Greece on Atemu's thirteenth birthday four years ago. The original intent from the Greeks was for Yugi to be used as a pleasure slave, but thirteen year old Atemu had made the twelve year old his personal servant instead.

"Atemu?" Yugi whispered timidly.

"That's _Pharaoh_, slave." Atemu growled, making Yugi back away in terror.

_Sometimes I wonder if we really feel the same_

_Why we can be unkind_

_Questioning the strongest of hearts_

_That's when we must start_

_Believing in the one thing that has gotten us this far._

Atemu was in a bad mood, and when he was in a bad mood and you pissed him off further, your head was most likely going to roll.

"I apologize, my pharaoh." Yugi said timidly with a bow. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"You can stop sniveling and get out of my chambers." Atemu hissed. "And never come back here again."

Yugi blinked back tears. Atemu had been in bad moods before, but this was the worst yet. The best he could do was follow orders and hope Atemu didn't mean it later.

"As you wish my pharaoh." Yugi replied, his head lowered, and backed out of the chambers, not wishing to invoke Atemu's wrath by turning his back to the living god.

After half an hour of calming down, Atemu hit his head against the wall.

What in Ra's name had possessed him to yell at Yugi? Sure he had a rough day, but that was no reason to take it out on someone who didn't deserve it.

Atemu groaned when a firm knocks hit his door. Rubbing his head, he opened it to see Bakura and Marik, two of his more agreeable councilmen. At the moment.

"What?" Atemu asked as he held his aching head.

"Just seeing if you were okay." Bakura said as the two entered the room. "And there are no more meetings for the rest of the day."

"Good." Atemu sighed. "I can't put up with those old farts much longer."

"They really need to learn what the word retirement means." Marik complained. "They were on the council when your grandpa was."

"I'm considering just firing them." Atemu admitted. "They object to everything I do, no matter what the subject."

"Good idea." Bakura smirked.

"Want to go annoy Vivian?" Marik asked with a dangerous look in his eye as he thought of all the pranks that could be played on the Chinese harem girl Atemu had gotten for his birthday a couple years ago. "That'll cheer you up."

"I just want to nap right now." Atemu shook his head. "But thanks for the offer."

"See you later then." Bakura said as he ran out of the room.

"Let's get Ryou and Malik to help." Marik called after his friend as he shut the door to Atemu's chambers.

Ryou and Malik were Bakura and Marik's lovers, and would play pranks, despite their innocent looks.

Atemu pulled off his jewelry and crown, and tried to fall asleep. But it was no use; he just had too many things were on his mind. Namely the look on Yugi's face when he had used him as his 'anger venting system'.

Throwing off the covers and grabbing his crown, Atemu went to look for his love, hoping he hadn't misinterpreted the pharaoh's words wrong and left the palace entirely.

_That's what love is for_

_To help us through it_

_That's what love is for_

_Nothing else can do it._

_Melt our defenses_

_Bring us back to our senses_

_Give us strength to try once more_

_Baby, that's what love is for._

Yugi sniffed as he held back tears. He was in the pharaoh's private gardens, hiding up in one of the more leafy trees so he wouldn't be seen.

Normally, when Atemu had a bad day, he would kiss Yugi senseless and pull him into the bed to help him calm down and forget about the issue. It had been that way for the past year and a half. But prior to that, it had just been a master-slave relationship until Yugi entered puberty.

They had fallen in love.

But right now, it looked like things were going to go back to the way it had been.

Yugi was a slave, Atemu was the pharaoh.

_Sometimes I see you_

_And you don't know I'm there_

_And I'm washed away by emotions_

_I hold deep down inside_

_Getting stronger with time_

_It's living through the fire_

_And holding on we find…_

Atemu ran threw the palace, demanding if anyone had seen Yugi. With each 'No.' or shake of the head, he grew more desperate. Many people had offered to buy Yugi from him due to his exotic looks.

Atemu stopped running and tried to clear his head. As he took deep breaths, he thought of something he hadn't of ten minutes ago.

_That's what love is for_

_To help us through it_

_That's what love is for_

_Nothing else can do it._

_Melt our defenses_

_Bring us back to our senses_

_Give us strength to try once more_

_Baby, that's what love is for._

Atemu opened the door to his private gardens and looked around. At first glance, he didn't see anyone, and he heart dropped. As he turned to go, Atemu heard soft sniffles. Looking around, Atemu tried to find Yugi, but still couldn't find him.

When something wet fell onto his shoulder, Atemu looked up to see Yugi sitting in the tree, crying.

Cursing himself, Atemu quickly climbed up next to Yugi, and pulled him into a tight hug.

_Believing in the one thing_

_That has gotten us this far…_

Yugi stiffened for the briefest second, and then relaxed when he realized who it was that was holding him.

"I'm sorry." Atemu whispered. "I had no right to take my anger out on you."

_That's what love is for_

_To help us through it_

_That's what love is for_

_Nothing else can do it._

_Round off the edges_

_Talk us down from the ledges_

_Give us strength to try once more_

_Baby, that's what love is for_

"You were upset." Yugi replied as he snuggled into Atemu's warmth.

"It's still no excuse." Atemu murmured. "I thought I had scared you away for good with what I said."

"What you said hurt." Yugi admitted. "But I wouldn't have left the palace. Ryou, Malik, and Mana would have led a full scale search party."

"True." Atemu chuckled and got serious. "Will you forgive me for the thoughtless words and actions from earlier today?"

_That's what love is for._

_That's what love is for_

_Melt our defenses_

_Bring us back to our senses_

_Give us strength to try once more_

_Baby, that's what love is for._

"Of course." Yugi smiled. "I love you."

"And I you." Atemu smiled back as he kissed Yugi.

_That's what love is for._

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> End chapter.

**Atemu:** I yelled at Yugi?

**Yugi:** You didn't mean it.

**Atemu:** But, I yelled at Yugi?

**Alverna:** Relax. You were forgiven.

**Yugi:** Please review while I console Atemu about this chapter.

**Atemu:** I yelled at Yugi?


	9. Stronger

**MMMG:** Chapter 9 of Song Shots is posted!

**Yugi:** MMMG is sorry it took _5 months_ to get this pulled together, but inspiration was zip.

**Yami:** Anyway, MMMG doesn't own Yugioh or 'Stronger' by Mandisa. Enjoy!

**MMMG:** P.S- Thank you punkfluff, for pointing out I had the wrong song artist last chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Stronger<span>

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he stepped out of the game shop. Had it only been 1 week since Atemu had passed on? It felt like an eternity. Guess that's what being separated from the other half of your soul feels like.<p>

_Hey, heard you were up all night_

_Thinking about how your world ain't right_

_And you wonder if things will ever get better_

But the thing was, Yugi didn't know what to do with his life. The past two years had been spent saving the world, so he really didn't know how to do anything else except run the game shop and duel.

Yugi sighed again as he kept walking down the street. Where would he go with his life? How in Ra's name was he _supposed _to go on with his life? He just didn't know.

_And you're asking why it's always raining on you_

_When all you want is just a little good news_

_Instead of standing there stuck out in the weather_

As Yugi walked he kept seeing small things or places he and his yami had visited while 'saving the world' or just relaxing for once. And he found himself desiring to feel those feelings with Atemu once again.

But it was impossible. Atemu was the spirit of a person who had died thousands of years ago. He didn't belong on the earthly plain, as much as it pained Yugi to admit it.

The separation was hard for Yugi, since he and Atemu had been dating. As well as a spirit and an earthy mortal could at any rate.

_Oh, don't hang your head_

_It's gonna end_

_Someone's there_

_Even if it's hard to see them_

_I promise you that he still cares_

Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Seto, surprisingly, were meeting him at Burger World. Turns out Seto and Joey had been dating since Battle City, but kept it quiet for the media's sake.

"Sorry I'm late." Yugi said as he slid into the booth next to Ryou and Malik.

"It's alright." Ryou replied. "We just got the menus and were deciding what to drink. You're not really late."

"Okay." Yugi sighed and picked up his menus.

"Hey guys." Tea greeted as she walked over. "Ready for your drinks?"

"Sure are." Joey grinned. "Mad House Shake for me!"

"How can you eat that stuff?" Malik asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Like everything else." Joey replied.

"Gross." Ryou shuddered as his mind pictured Joey shoveling down the unknown concoction that contained ice cream.

"Don't ask if you don't want to know." Yugi added.

"But I didn't." Ryou pointed out as Tea came back with the drinks.

"True." Joey nodded and shoveled down the shake.

"Yuck." Malik grimaced. "I'm open to trying new things, but not things like _that_."

_When the waves are taking you under_

_Hold on just a little bit longer_

_He knows that this is gonna make you stronger, stronger_

In a about an hour, Seto and Joey left, arguing a mile a minute. Again. This left Ryou, Malik, and Yugi to talk about more personal things.

"How are you guys doing?" Malik asked.

"This week has felt like an eternity." Yugi admitted. "Has it only been a week?"

"Yeah." Ryou nodded. "I know what you mean. Even though Bakura scared me to pieces, I still feel empty without him here."

"I know." Malik nodded. "I still miss Marik, tough as it was after Battle City."

"I actually feel like I'm drowning at times." Yugi admitted.

"Yugi-poo!"

"Oh crab." Yugi groaned as he quickly bolted for the men's room.

"Yugi-poo, wait for me!"

_The pain ain't gonna last forever_

_And things can only get better_

_Believe me, this is gonna make you stronger_

_Gonna make you stronger, stronger, stronger_

_Believe me, this is gonna make you..._

"Get out of here Vivian." Tea snapped. "Yugi has a restraining order against you. I know for a fact you're not allowed within 100 feet of him."

"But he called me and told me to meet him here." Vivian pouted. "I have to see him."

"Do we really have to call the police?" Malik asked.

The entire gang, including Seto, was annoyed at Vivian's attempts to get to Yugi. Yugi had gotten a restraining order against her after the KC Grand Championship, so she wouldn't be able to approach him and his grandfather.

_Try and do the best you can_

_Hold on and let Him hold your hand_

_And go on and fall into the arms of your savior_

As Yugi stood in the bathroom, he realized that he had been running and hiding from a lot of his problems. Vivian, many dueling challenges, and life in general. If he wanted to make Atemu proud, he had to stand up for himself.

And he was going to start now.

Opening the door, Yugi step out.

"Vivian." Yugi said. "Enough."

"But-" Vivian tried to speak, but was cut off.

_Oh, lift your head _

_It's gonna end_

_Someone's there_

_Even when you just can't feel them_

_I promise you that he still cares_

"I have had it with you and your constant attempts to seduce me." Yugi growled. "I'm calling the police and pressing charges. I was never in love with you and I never will be. I'm gay for one person, and that's never going to change."

"No!" Vivian wailed.

_When the waves are taking you under_

_Hold on just a little bit longer_

_He knows that this is gonna make you stronger, stronger_

Some nearby police officers that had been finishing their break came over.

"Is everything alright?" one of them asked.

"She's breaking the restraining order I have on her." Yugi explained as he gave the court order he had received to the female officer.

"We'll handle it from here then" the male officer said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Ms. Wong, we can do this the easy way, or we can to this the hard way."

"We're actually hoping you'll choose to do this the hard way." the female officer added with a smirk.

_The pain ain't gonna last forever_

_And things can only get better_

_Believe me, this is gonna make you stronger_

Yugi watched as Vivian struggled as she was led away. He could see some people on their cell phones, no doubt talking to all of the gossip magazines about his latest confrontation and confession.

"You okay?" Ryou asked after they left.

"I will be." Yugi replied. "Just need to take it one day at a time."

"Okay." Malik nodded. "As much as I hate to leave, Ishizu needs my help in the museum. I swear she does this to torture me."

"And my father's coming home this evening." Ryou smiled sadly. "Can't wait."

"Good luck guys." Yugi smiled softly and turned to head back home.

_'Cause if he started this work in your life_

_He'll be faithful to complete it_

_If only you believe it_

Yugi grunted as he collided with someone. He really needed to start paying attention to where he was going.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said as he quickly walked around the man without really stopping to see who it was.

"That's all you have to say, _Aibou_?" a familiar voice asked.

Yugi stopped dead and turned around. Standing right there, and wearing an outfit that looked like a nearby high school uniform, was his other half.

_He knows how much it hurts_

_And I'm sure that _

_He's gonna help you get through this_

"You're… you're…" Yugi found himself breathing heavily.

"I am Yami Sennen, but I am also your other half." Yami soothed as he hugged the 17 year old. "I had been reborn into this world 17 years ago. Past and future merged together after the Ceremonial Battle."

_When the waves are taking you under_

_Hold on just a little bit longer_

_He knows that this is gonna make you stronger, stronger_

"Oh Atemu." Yugi cried on the teen's shoulder, the feeling of drowning leaving him.

"You'll be okay." Yami promised as he held Yugi close.

_The pain ain't gonna last forever_

_And things can only get better_

_Believe me, this is gonna make you stronger_

"Who's the shrimp Temmy?" Bakura's voice cut through Yugi's mind.

Yugi looked up to see the white haired thief and the psychotic platinum blond that had given him and his other half so much trouble during Battle City.

"Bakura, Marik, this is Yugi." Yami replied.

"Oh, I remember him." Marik said. "I swear he looked taller."

"Uh-huh." Yugi replied faintly. "Is either of you looking for a couple of people named Ryou or Malik?"

"Yes!" Bakura and Marik exclaimed at the same time.

"Ryou's at his house, and Malik's at the museum." Yugi said, getting the feeling he didn't need to explain further.

He was proven right when the two took off running.

_Gonna make you stronger, stronger, stronger_

_Believe me, this is gonna make you _

_Stronger, stronger, stronger_

_Believe me, believe me_

"You okay?" Yami asked as he gently guided Yugi to a nearby bench.

"Just slightly overwhelmed." Yugi admitted. "What happened?"

"In short we were miserable." Yami explained.

"Miserable? In paradise?" Yugi asked, finding that hard to believe.

"It's not so hard to understand when you realize you're separated from the one who makes you complete." Yami shrugged. "When the Thief King Akefia found my past self in the paradise, he had a lost look in his eyes. He said I had the same look. It didn't take long to figure out why."

"You missed us." Yugi whispered.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "We appealed to the gods, who smiled while they explained that we had already been reborn and were gaining our past memories as they spoke. Then they allowed us to remember one more detail that they had not allowed us to remember. We had past lovers that were waiting for us."

"You're kidding." Yugi gasped.

"Nope." Yami shook his head. "You lived in my past as Heba, and Ryou lived in the past as Ryo. Marik and Malik also lived in the past as Mariku and Namu. Knowing this, my ancient self was able to find Heba and is now at peace in the afterlife, as well as Akefia and Ryo."

_Gotta hold on just a little bit longer_

_The pain ain't gonna last forever_

_It's only gonna make you stronger_

"Wow." Yugi whispered. "I can't believe this is happening. I feel like this is a dream that I'm going to wake up from."

"I assure you, it's not." Yami replied as he leaned forward.

Before Yugi could comprehend anything else, Yami had pressed his lips to Yugi. The two quickly deepened the kiss as they inhaled and tasted the other.

Yugi simply loved the cinnamon and myrrh combo on Yami. It reminded him of Egypt. Yami adored Yugi's vanilla sugar and rose taste. It was sweet and made French kissing wonderfully amazing.

"Will you go out with me?" Yami asked once they had gotten some breath back. "Be my boy friend?"

"Yes." Yugi replied with a quick peck. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>MMMG:<strong> Like it was said, inspiration was lacking.

**Ryou:** For those of you who are confused, Yami, Bakura, and Marik were born 17 years ago and were getting the memories of ancient Egypt and the Japan life they didn't even know they had over the past week.

**Bakura:** There ancient selves had lovers, thought they weren't allowed to remember them until they realized that they were incomplete without their other halves.

**MMMG:** Hope you enjoyed it. I hope I get more than 2 reviews, like last chapter.


	10. Unwritten

**MMMG:** And here is chapter 10! Posting this chapter has once again had me 'finish' this story.

**Joey:** Say what?

**Seto:** As said back in chapter 4, this is only a work on progress when the author has three or more songs that she wishes to write a story to.

**MMMG:** I may continue this again, or I may not. So as of right now, (01-15-2013), Song Shot is now on a Temporary Finish, or permanent finish, I don't know.

**Bakura:** Who cares?

**Ryou:** Be nice. MMMG does not own Yugioh, Sue Thomas FBEYE (TV Series), or Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfied. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Unwritten<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi Mouto couldn't stop the grin that was on his face as he entered the Federal Bureau of Investigation building. Today was the day he started his new job at the FBI.<p>

"That's the greatest law enforcement agency we've had in years Hikari." Yugi said to the female silver dog at his side, who barked back once in response. "Never in a million years did I think that I would work for the FBI."

Why does Yugi even have a dog? Good question. Hikari is Yugi's service dog. Yugi isn't blind, no. Hikari is Yugi's hearing dog.

Yugi is deaf. Went deaf at age five thanks to his abusive parents, but he could read lips and knew how to talk thanks to some really good teachers.

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

After informing the front help who he was, Yugi got his official FBI worker badge, even Hikari got her own, along with the pair being fingerprinted, or _paw_ printed in Hikari's case. Yugi very quickly found out that his new job wasn't as cracked up as he thought it would be.

"You are in the 'Special Project' program of the FBI." Kanekura, Yugi's instructor said as he filled Yugi in on the job details. "The Bureau receives over 22,000 sets of fingerprints every day, and no two are alike."

Yugi stifled his yawn and Hikari lay down in boredom. Kanekura didn't notice as he droned on and on.

"Now, it is your job to examine each finger print, identify it, classify it, and then route it for filling." Kanekura rambled as the interpreter in the room translated what he said while he turned to the projector screen to explain the different types of fingerprints. "Now, what you see here is a central pocket loop…"

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

Yugi was never so happy to _leave_ his new job and go home. Today had been so boring! And that's what he got to look forward to every single day for the rest of his life! Or until he changed jobs.

"Oh, 'Special Projects', what a joke!" Yugi sighed as he looked down to Hikari. "That's just a fancy term for where they put people with disabilities. Now I know why I got the job. Everyone wants me. Until they find out I'm deaf."

Yugi sighed as his thoughts turned to his grandfather. The man had raised him, along with making sure Yugi had learned to read lips and speak properly. He was full of fire, and still spouted it out every time someone spoke badly of Yugi.

"Grandpa wouldn't settle for 'Special Projects'." Yugi realized as he got his TV dinner meal ready, along with Hikari's. "Neither will I. Why does your food look better than mine?"

Hikari simply barked.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

The next day, and using the building directory, Yugi was quickly able to discover which level and room he needed to go to. Marching into the room, Yugi discovered there was only one person there, a man who looked like him, save some differences.

'_Could he be a brother I never knew about?_' Yugi thought as he stopped dead in his tracks, the little speech he had prepared running away from his brain.

"Can I help you?" the man asked when he glanced up from his desk.

"Is this the Personnel Office?" Yugi asked, deciding to play it safe.

"No, they got moved up to the fifth floor a week ago." the crimson eyed man replied. "We got moved here from sixth. We're part of the surveillance team."

"Sorry to have bothered you." Yugi replied and whistled for Hikari as they left. "Well, that could have ended worse. Especially if I had given my little speech. Now I don't have to worry about feeling like an idiot."

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

At lunch, Hikari got Yugi's attention. The crimson eyed man that Yugi had met in the old personnel offices was standing next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" the man asked.

"No." Yugi replied as he shook his head. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." the man nodded and sat down. "I don't think we were introduced last time. I'm Atemu Sennen, but I preferred to be called by my middle name, Yami."

"Yugi Mouto." Yugi replied. "No nicknames as of yet."

"My curiosity is getting the better of me." Yami smiled as he looked to Hikari. "We don't get very many dogs up here."

"Hikari is a hearing dog, kind of like a seeing eye dog." Yugi explained, immediately fearing the impending down turn of the conversation. "I'm deaf."

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

"Then how do you know what…" Yami asked in mild confusion.

"I read lips." Yugi explained.

"I had no idea." Yami blinked in shock.

"Many people don't." Yugi giggled at his expression.

"I think you being able to read lips is interesting." Yami replied. "So you can look around the room and tell what everyone is saying?"

"Pretty much." Yugi nodded.

"Okay, tell me what that guy outside is saying." Yami pointed.

Yugi looked to see a tall brown hair man with piercing blue eyes sitting with a woman who also had brown hair but gentle blue eyes. After a few seconds, Yugi turned back.

"I can't repeat that." Yugi shook his head. "But I will tell you this. They have plans this weekend. I may not get out much, but I know an indecent proposal when I see one."

"Oh man, my cousin is really branching out not." Yami chuckled.

"Cousin?" Yugi gasped.

"And co-worker, who I know is happily _un_involved." Yami chuckled.

"I wouldn't have guessed that since he's taking her to Miami this weekend." Yugi agreed.

"You're good. He just asked for Friday off." Yami replied.

Yugi blushed and quickly returned his attention to his salad.

_Oh, oh_

_I break tradition_

_Sometimes my tries_

_Are outside the lines_

The next day, Yami met Yugi in the fingerprinting room. Yugi immediately agreed to leave the room with him.

"Hikari is getting buried in all of the paperwork." Yugi explained as they walked down the hall and into the office area.

"Have a seat." Yami chuckled as he gestured to a desk.

"Hey Marik, it looks like my cousin has a new friend." Seto said to a spiky white blond haired man with tanned skin.

"Not at all bad looking." Marik replied. "But I'm more interested in my Malik."

"Okay everyone, this is Yugi Mouto." Yami called everyone's attention "Before anyone asks, no. We are not related, we've already checked."

"There goes the 'Separated at Birth' theory." Marik sighed in disappointment, getting some chuckles.

"I've asked Mr. Mouto to join us today because he possesses a very unique ability, and for those of you who don't know, Yugi is deaf." Yami said and began to introduce them. "This is Marik, Seto, Bakura…"

"Hey shrimp." Bakura, spikey white hair and lightly tanned skin nodded, earning an elbow in the ribs from another white haired man.

"Ryou is the one who just elbowed his husband." Yami continued as Ryou nodded a greeting. "Malik is over there."

"Yo." Malik, platinum blond hair that lay flat greeted.

"And we are still missing…" Yami glanced around.

"Sorry I'm late!" a blond hair man came running in.

"Joey?" Yugi asked, and the blond looked up as everyone else looked at him in surprise.

_We've been conditioned_

_To not make mistakes_

_But I can't live that way, no_

"Hey Yugi!" Joey grinned and strode forward to give his friend a hug. "Haven't heard from you in two months."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that every time I try your cell phone I get a 'This phone is disconnected' message." Yugi signed.

"Oops." Joey scratched his head before signing back. "I forgot, my phone got ruined by lake water. You chase all sorts of bad guys everywhere on my job. But why are you here?"

'I'm in fingerprinting.' Yugi made a face. 'The 'Special Projects' section.'

'Ouch.' Joey agreed.

"Guessing by your interaction, you two know each other?" Yami asked.

"We went to high school together." Joey explained, talking and signing.

"Back to the subject…" Seto let hang with a glare.

"Right." Yami nodded. "Yugi, how about you tell everyone how you communicate?"

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

"Just fine, thank you." Yugi replied, provoking chuckles. "What I think he is referring to is, I read lips. I can sign to, as just demonstrated with Joey."

"Didn't know the mutt was intelligent enough for that." Seto whispered to himself.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call my friend names, _Seto_." Yugi replied with a glare of his own. "Joey is more intelligent than you think."

"As you can see he is very good." Yami said at the sight of Seto's dropped jaw. "Even from some distances, I can attest to that. Gave me a demo at lunch yesterday."

"And this is Hikari." Yugi added, giving his dog a pat on the head. "She functions as my ears if I need her to."

"I think we can use him in surveillance." Yami explained. "As you have just seen, he's good. And Yugi has agreed to try and tell us what's on the Pegasus surveillance tape. He's never seen it before."

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

The film started and Yugi watched with attention.

"The guy on the left said, 'Don't you trust me'?" Yugi said as he watched. "And the guy on the right said something about, 'Nothing bigger than 20s. That's the way my boss likes it'. Left guy said, 'Tell him he can have whatever he wants'."

"Okay." Yami motioned for Ryou to stop the film. "Can you give us the whole conversation these guys are having?"

"Can you slow it down and blow it up?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded to Ryou. Ryou clicked at his computer and zoomed in on one man's mouth, and then slowed the film down.

"You guys are good." Yugi nodded. "I think I can get it."

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_To the years where your book begins_

That night, Yami stopped by Yugi's apartment to tell him that Yugi's fingerprinting career might be over. He was working to get Yugi transferred to his team, but his boss, Dartz, needed more proof. Yugi needed to transcribe at tape that Yami had brought over by morning.

When Yugi brought it in near word for word the next day, he was informed that it had been a test, a recording done by some fellow agents. The reason why is that they needed his testimony in court that afternoon to see if they could get some bad guys scrambling.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_To the years where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

Even thought he was tried to be proven as an unreliable witness, Yugi quickly turned things around by offering the defending lawyer some Pepto-Bismol for his upset stomach because of this spicy Italian lunch. The man was so embarrassed he demanded to have a 10 minute recess right then and there.

But Yugi had done his work, the defendant was scared. And demanded a plea bargain. Due to that, Dartz had officially assigned Yugi to the surveillance task force.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

Despite a couple of downs on the case, they bagged the bag guys. After, Yugi went through Quantico, an FBI training facility in Virginia, and was officially moved from fingerprinting to surveillance.

And despite some rough parts with the team members themselves, they all became a close knit family and worked on many cases over the course of four years.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_To the years where your book begins_

Seto had dumped the brunette he had been talking with at lunch and finally asked Joey out on a date. But Yugi kept tap dancing around Yami and vice versa. The final straw came when working on a terrorist case.

The terrorist succeeded in blowing up a bomb at a mall, which had been evacuated. The man was caught, but Yami wasn't able to completely get out in time. He survived, but lost half of his lower left arm, and was paralyzed from the waist down. Yami would never be able to physically catch criminals again, but he would be able to keep signing with the advanced prosthetic hand he received.

Ryou, Malik, Joey, even Seto had been pressing Yugi to ask Yami out, or Yami to ask Yugi out. Visiting Yami in the hospital, and after making sure the man wasn't doped up on any of his meds, Yugi asked Yami if they could go on a date after he got out.

Yami replied with a kiss. If wasn't a yes, Yugi didn't know what was.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_To the years where your book begins_

So Yami and Yugi began to date, Yami returned to work, but he would stay in the surveillance van with Yugi instead of being out running down the bad guys. Although a couple of times, the two were to pose as getting coffee or having dinner together to watch the suspects.

After six months of dating, Yami proposed to Yugi, who immediately said yes. In words, and in signs. They married a year later on May 26th, the day they first met.

_The rest is still unwritten_

Yugi smiled as he came home one day. He had just had his yearly physical and had some good news.

Yami and Yugi had remodeled their homes so Yami could cook, something the man loved to do. And if Yugi's nose was right, they were having lasagna and garlic bread for dinner.

"Welcome home." Yami said once he saw Yugi.

"Good to be home." Yugi replied and kissed Yami's cheek. "I have some good news."

"Really?" Yami looked up.

"After dinner." Yugi replied as he went to go take a shower.

"He really knows how to torture me." Yami sighed with a glance at Hikari, who lay down with a huff. "That makes the two of us."

_The rest is still unwritten_

After dinner, Yugi and Yami curled up on the couch together.

"I believe you told me you have news." Yami signed to his husband.

"I did?" Yugi signed back. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Yami smirked and began to mercilessly tickle the younger.

"Okay! Okay!" Yugi laughed. "I'll tell you, you big meanie."

"I wouldn't be so mean if you had just told me in the first place." Yami replied.

"Point." Yugi admitted. "Anyway, you know I just had my yearly physical done. The doctor found something that will change our lives."

"Is it cancer?" Yami asked, fear crossing his face.

"No." Yugi giggled. "I told you before dinner it was _good_ news."

"Oh." Yami cleared his throat. "Continue."

"Well, it looks like we're going to be using maternity leave in about five to six months." Yugi said, and smiled as the dots connected in Yami's head. "I'm three months pregnant."

"Well, that was defiantly worth the torturous dinner wait you put me through." Yami smiled and gave Yugi a kiss.

_The rest is still unwritten_

Six months later, Yugi gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Atem. A year later, he gave birth to a girl they called Mana.

As Yugi held his new baby girl in his arms and looked at his husband holding his one year old son, Yugi smiled. He hadn't known that this is what his life would have given him when he first left his domino home, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

This was his life, and what would happen next was still… unwritten.

* * *

><p><strong>MMMG:<strong> This story was inspired by a real woman named Susan (Sue) Thomas. She actually did work for the FBI and she really is deaf and reads lips. Oh Ra, I love stories like this.

**Yugi:** Does this mean we will see 'Tangled' soon?

**MMMG:** Yes. I finished Song Shots, and that means I can start my next story! No idea when it will be posted though. Just keep your eyes peeled in the R. Bakura x Yami Bakura section.

**Yami:** Please review while we try to get MMMG to start typing more chapters.


End file.
